


Forever's gonna start tonight

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Terminal Illnesses
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Non vorrei che tu fossi costretto a subire tutto questo, Yuu. Vorrei poterti lasciare da lontano, in modo che tu non possa più tornare da me, vorrei rinunciare anche ad amare, perché per me non ha senso a questo punto, ma... sono egoista. E non voglio imparare a farcela da solo per il tempo che mi rimane.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Forever's gonna start tonight

**_~ Forever’s gonna start tonight ~_ **

Di tutto quello che Yuya aveva dovuto affrontare nel corso degli ultimi mesi, vedere Yuri piangere era qualcosa per la quale non si sentiva assolutamente pronto.

Era stato male così a lungo e così tanto, e lui non lo aveva visto versare nemmeno una lacrima, ed era stato quello forse ad impedirgli di crollare definitivamente, di gettare la spugna ed arrendersi di fronte all’evidenza che non c’era più niente da fare.

Ora che lo vedeva così, seduto sul letto a piangere tutte le sue lacrime, si rendeva finalmente conto del fatto che stava accadendo sul serio, che era finita, e che era arrivato il momento di smettere di lottare e di cominciare a fare il conto alla rovescia.

Non era giusto, e non voleva farlo.

Si sedette accanto a lui sul letto, avvolgendogli un braccio intorno alle spalle e stringendolo dolcemente contro di sé.

“Piccolo...” mormorò, con la voce roca. “Piccolo, che cosa c’è che non va?” gli domandò, fingendo poi che la risposta alla sua domanda non fosse scontata.

Chinen scosse il capo, lasciandosi andare contro di lui ed asciugandosi gli occhi con il dorso della mano.

“Niente, Yu. Sono solo stanco.”

Sospirò, mordendosi un labbro come per trattenersi dal piangere ancora, mentre il più grande si trovava costretto a fare altrettanto.

“Non fare così. Lo so che sei stanco, ma vedrai che non durerà ancora a lungo. I medici troveranno una soluzione e presto tu sarai...”

“Yuya!” lo fermò l’altro, rimettendosi dritto a sedere. “Smettila, davvero. Smettila di cercare di convincerti e di convincermi che ci sia ancora una soluzione. Ci abbiamo sbattuto la testa per mesi. Basta. Non ce la faccio più.” tornò a piangere, ancora, e questa volta in silenzio.

Yuya non sapeva cosa rispondergli. Odiava quella totale sensazione di impotenza dettata dalla condizione di Yuri, odiava il modo in cui lo esasperava l’aver provato tanto senza poi ottenere alcun risultato.

Le lancette dell’orologio si erano fermate ormai, e non c’era più niente che potessero fare per tornare indietro, per dare a Yuri più tempo, per consentirgli anche solo un attimo di vita in più di quella che gli rimaneva.

E non sarebbe servito a niente, alla fine, se non ad allungare quell’attesa quasi agonizzante, Yuya lo sapeva.

Lo strinse ancora fra le sue braccia, chiudendo gli occhi e baciandolo lentamente sul viso, le sue labbra a sfiorarlo appena, mentre sentiva il corpo del più piccolo cedere sotto il proprio.

Non c’erano più forze in quel corpo e non c’era più voglia di lottare, e nessuna scusa offerta a Yuya per continuare a credere in qualcosa che poi non si sarebbe realizzato.

“Non vorrei che tu fossi costretto a subire tutto questo, Yuu.” gli mormorò Yuri, cercando di sistemarsi meglio fra le sue braccia, in modo da poter alzare il viso a guardarlo. “Vorrei poterti lasciare da lontano, in modo che tu non possa più tornare da me, vorrei rinunciare anche ad amare, perché per me non ha senso a questo punto, ma...” la voce gli si spezzò, e si prese un attimo di pausa prima di riprendere a parlare. “Sono egoista. E non voglio imparare a farcela da solo per il tempo che mi rimane.”

Il più grande sentì come una fitta al cuore nel sentire pronunciare quella frase come se fosse priva del significato che invece portava con sé, e come risultato lo strinse ancora più forte.

“Non riusciresti mai ad allontanarti abbastanza affinché io non ti raggiunga. Se...” lo lasciò andare, passandosi le mani davanti al viso e sospirando. “Se davvero vogliamo smettere di lottare, allora lascia almeno che io rimanga accanto a te. Non lasciarmi avere nessun rimpianto, Yuri, perché avere dei rimpianti sul tempo che avrei potuto passare con te e su come avrei voluto trascorrerlo mi ucciderebbe un po’ ogni giorno e per sempre dopo...”

Parve realizzare solo in quel momento dove il suo stesso discorso andasse a parare, e a quel punto ogni suo sforzo di trattenersi fu vano.

Pianse, Yuya. Iniziò a piangere e diede sfogo a tutto ciò che aveva provato in quei mesi passati ad inseguire il nulla, sentendo Yuri mettergli un braccio dietro la schiena e avvicinarglisi, sentendosi un mostro perché ancora stava lì a consolarlo, quando avrebbe dovuto essere il contrario.

“Mi dispiace, Yuri.” mormorò, cercando almeno di mantenere fermo il tono di voce. “Mi dispiace, ma io non riesco più a...”

“È per questo motivo che ti allontanerei, Yuu. Non sopporto il pensiero che tu debba piangere per me, soffrire per me, affrontare tutto quello che accadrà dopo.”

Takaki si asciugò alla bell’e meglio il viso, scuotendo la testa.

“Non è una tua colpa, Yuri. E non voglio nemmeno che la veda in questo modo, se io sto così è perché ti amo. E non c’è niente che tu possa fare perché questo cambi.” gli disse, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

Lo aiutò poi a stendersi nel letto, guardandolo chiudere gli occhi senza rispondergli, come se fosse troppo stanco per farlo, come se gli mancassero le forze di intraprendere quella discussione.

Come se sapere che Yuya lo amava fosse abbastanza, e il più grande sperava che potesse davvero essere così.

Gli si stese di fianco, passandogli un braccio sotto la testa e lasciando che riposasse poggiato contro di lui, guardandolo cedere alla stanchezza e cercando di imprimere nella propria mente ogni singolo dettaglio della sensazione di averlo accanto così, come se potesse nutrirsi unicamente di ricordi quando lui non ci fosse più stato.

Si lasciò sfuggire ancora qualche lacrima, in silenzio.

Avrebbe voluto poter fare qualcosa per alleviare quel dolore, quello di entrambi, ma Yuri in fondo aveva ragione.

Era finita ancor prima di cominciare, e lui avrebbe dovuto arrendersi insieme al più piccolo.

E insieme a lui, in fondo sentiva che gli sarebbe piaciuto anche morire.


End file.
